Inflammatory bowel disease comprises two distinct subsets: ulcerative colitis and Crohn's disease. In 1999, approximately 1.7 million people were diagnosed with this debilitating disease. Satisfactory treatment of IBD is an unmet medical need, as existing therapeutics have not been successful in curtailing the disease and preventing surgeries. Up to forty percent of all ulcerative colitis patients undergo surgery, which typically includes the removal of part of the large intestine or a full colostomy. Such surgery is not curative for Crohn's disease, as 75% of all patients undergo at least one surgery in their lifetime, and up to 90% of these patients require additional surgeries. Consequently a therapeutic that can successfully treat inflammatory bowel disease will have the beneficial effects of improving a patient's quality of life, while potentially saving the healthcare system millions of dollars in costs associated with invasive surgical procedures.